highscriptiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Anderson
Robert Abraham "Patchwork" Anderson is the sole director of G-SEC appointed by the global elite, Illuminati. Biography Early Life Robert Abraham Anderson was born in REDACTED, rural Ohio in United States of America. He was raised in an evangelist turned catholic family that kept most of the evangelist traditions running in the family. He had younger two siblings, one brother and a sister and lived in a family farm with his family. His father was an intelligence officer specialized in interrogation and a decorated Vietnam veteran that regularly suffered from PTSD. It is rumored that he has interrogated around 120 convicts most of them dead, with a high reliability of extracting desired information for his military superiors. Most of his childhood, his parents reported Robert being interested in knives and most importantly needles. While knives were mostly confiscated by his father during his weekly room searches, but needles were easy to hide so he collected sewing needles on his childhood. Robert excelled at his local middle and High school described as a genius by his teachers and peers. This success however was not satisfactory for Robert as he wanted to be "the greatest soldier to walk this earth". His hobbies at that time were martial arts such as kick boxing and wrestling. Wrestling became his focus during High School as he earned county then state championship during his freshman year. Greatest element to his success was his unmatched speed. During an interview after winning state championship, one of his opponents described his speed "as he could see a single muscle twitch on me and know what I was doing before I even realized, in a blink of an eye, he disappeared and I could not see him, it was too late for me". When wrestling became Roberts profession, he was also interested in magic tricks that he did discretely on his room since his father forbid him as he said that any magic trick is the work of the devil. Teenage Years Roberts success at state championship have earned him scholar ships in universities mainly off of Ohio. It was this time his mother was diagnosed with terminal cancer. His father developed alcoholism, and believing God was punishing him for his sins at the war, he was assured that he has strived away from Gods path and was living as a sinner. It was at that time he started doing penance by whipping himself on the back with chains and leather whips while citing bible every night and day. Reminiscent pain and wounds from Vietnam now was keeping him at night as he was also showing symptoms of insomnia. One night before first day of Christmas, Roberts father choked his then incapacitated mother at their own bed using a pillow. Her muffled screams heard by his siblings but not by Robert himself as he was at the barn that has been turned into makeshift gym by Robert, practicing for his next championship . The door of the parents room was unlocked, and two siblings have been knocking on the door screaming for their mother as they thought she was suffering from the effects of wide spread cancer through out her body. His father took his M1911 service pistol and unlocked the door, gunning down two siblings as he through they were demon spawn, a fruit of his mistakes and sins throughout his life. Robert heard gun shots from the barn and knew the possibility of his father finally snapping. He hid in the barn, next to the only entrance, and waited for his father to finish the last family member. Roberts father entered the barn, drunk and crazed, citing passages from bible, was ambushed by Robert. His uncanny speed helped him to easily disarm his father. Seeing what as he described as "evil" for the first time, Robert vowed to purge the world of evil, and clean this earth. Recognizing Roberts distraction, his father attempted to bring Robert down to the ground next to a bill of hay at the barn. Robert, now on ground fired a single shot to hit ceiling, while his fathers hand on the slide. The gun failed to extract the spent casing on the chamber due to this obstruction was not firing, and to Roberts lack of knowledge on firearms he failed to understand the situation and believed the gun was empty and decided to wrestle to the top of his father who has been hitting and mauling Robert while Robert tried to discard the gun. His father took the gun away from Robert and pulled the slider, chambered the final round. Shooting Robert at the center of his abdomen. Robert feeling excruciating pain, instinctively rolled with his father to the side, and getting one of his hidden blades under the hay, while his father was pinned below him. Roberts father, realizing the gun was now empty, attempted to stand up and move away from Robert, Robert got the knife and made a long and deep cut all across his fathers stomach to diaphragm, spilling his fathers innards on him. Shortly after realizing the severity of his wounds he stopped and passed out. Robert was found unconscious on the scene and made to the national news, which lead to loss of every potential scholarship and the ticket to a normal life. No charges were pressed against Robert as it was self defense. His aunt, who was a nun now ruled as his legal guardian. He was moved to the basement of the local church and waited his age to come to enlist to military, which was his only option. He was going to keep his promise to his deceased father to purge the world of the same evil he have seen. Early Adulthood Robert have enlisted to the United Stated Marine Corps and broke records on the bootcamp for fastest obstacle cleared for every courses on the camp. He also had still unbeaten records for the fastest pistol reload and AR type rifle reload, fastest field strip of M1911 and Beretta M9 pistol. His commanding officers recommended him to become a Seal Six member. Robert was having nightmares about his fathers death, and how he died, he have seen the dreams as a wound on his soul that he needed to fix. Instead of becoming a navy seal, he became a navy corpsman, specializing in medical care and first aid. After 19 weeks at "A" School, Robert have found himself at peace with the patients he helped to assist and care. He finally was able to use needles that much like he collected as kid, and put them to work to patch wounds by sewing and cleaning them. It has been rumored that once he sewed a wound on a thigh of a solider that covered the entire height of the tight, under 10 seconds. It is also said by a doctor that once the doctor made a false incision, Robert was able to sew the wound shut before a single drop of blood left the wound. These legends have earned him the nickname "Patchwork" Anderson. While as a Corpsman his soldier duties still continued and military superiors have advised Robert to also have a Designated Marksman Course. While DMRs require to be semi automatic most of the times, during the first weeks of the training, Robert was given a bolt action sniper rifle. At the fire range, the instructor while attending to other soldiers, heard a rapid fire sound and was about to find the person who brought a semi automatic rifle to the range. However, his anger turned into amazement and disbelief as he have seen Robert working the bolt action at immense speeds and reloading as well. He asked Robert to stop as he could only see a three shot grouping with a seperation of a single inch, while Robert have shot around 20 rounds. At first he mocked Robert for having such speed but no accuracy, when he checked the black paint behind the target, he could not see any scrapings indicating he did not miss at all and Robert was shooting the same three holes repeatedly. After witnessing such feats, after his training was complete, Robert asked to be sent to Iraq and Afghanistan. Military Service Robert have served in critical regions in middle east and have been known as a great solider to be feared on the battlefield. Roberts speed and accuracy was unmatched in urban warfare and close quarters combat. He could clear rooms in less than ten seconds with 5-6 targets before they could draw their weapons on him or his team. He served as a corpsman as well, patching his fellow soldiers on the line of duty, while citing passages from bible. It is described by his fellow squad mates that Robert "Patchwork" Anderson always returns from battlefield bathed in blood head to toe, both with enemies and his squad mates. It is a well known fact that Robert also prioritized the safety of civilians and even done field surgeries on civilians who have been hit or hurt during engagements. As Robert have vowed to purge the world of evil, he was also serving as "hand of the god" and save the innocent. While his father was a torturer and executioner, he was the savior of the innocent but still the punisher and the executioner of the deserving. But battle field was chaos, and many men died on his watch, Robert have realized that he could not save all, or kill all. He decided to switch to a commander position which his wish was not granted at first, but since he became the number one bounty which compromised his team, his wish was granted. His experience on the battle field and his genius level intellect made him one of the best commanders on the wars both known and unknown, as he now could save soldiers from unnecessary harm or always put them to advantageous positions to ensure minimal to no friendly loss. He became a legend in short amount of time, which drawn the attention of Illuminati and used Robert unknowingly on black ops operations, and he was chosen to lead "Death Row" squad. Death Row Commander Death Row was a special squad to operate under Illuminati's command to assassinate targets which posed as a danger under the now dissolving blocks of power on the world. After Infinitum Corporation made its name known to world as to the challengers of power over life, and the Russia went silent because of a then unknown demonic virus outbreak, a squad was formed to infiltrate Russian FOB's to investigate the recent and unexplainable decline in Russian power in theatre of power on the world. Robert was put on both remote command but was to assume squad position since the strategic importance of the information. His team was sent to the what then believed to be the ground zero of the outbreak, a rural region in Russia. Death Row team have successfully infiltrated the region and started to gather intelligence. They could hear voices much like the battlefields on middle east on the night times, with decreased activity on day times. Anderson and his team spotted an outpost that was connected to the Russian Intelligence KGB and the Spetsnaz, and was ordered to extract any information with full deniability on failure by United States. When they entered the military complex completely undetected with little enemy encounters, they soon realized the enemy soldiers were occupied combating with the first outbreak of the demonic creatures known as Vectors. Robert ordered to find the high command on the outpost and extract any information about what exactly was taking place inside the region, while their group have encountered a single vector. His team shot the vector but it was insufficient and it escaped as it disappeared into the night. They followed the way that contained crushed and mutilated corpses also poisonous or infectious needles all around the place, they have found the room to the high command. They were detected by the high command that was now covering in the room through barely operational cameras. The officers inside were begging them through speakers just outside of the room to take them to safety, no matter where or no matter whom. Robert, believing the information could be useful and also thinking the Russians too did not know what exactly what was going on, agreed to help, the officers opened the door and Robert ordered his squad to take the officers to the safe house for extraction. While the officers were tied using zip ties, a duo of vectors attacked the officers and the death row squad, killing two of the seven members while officers tried to run resulting death row members opening fire on the running high value targets, killing them. Rest of the officers witnessing the death of their fellow soldiers have pulled the grenades that they hid inside their tactical gear in case of certain death during the confusion. Only Robert have seen while his friends were opening fire, resulting an explosion, knocking him unconscious. Robert woke up on the ground while his back on the wall, with his guts leaking outside, just like his father. He realized he was also blind on the left eye and his face was mangled as well. He pushed through pain, and sewed his abdomen shut after putting the innards. He crawled to the command room to find a broken mirror to remove shrapnel and sew his face, but he failed for the first time as his hands started to get numb due to blood loss. He was taken by his fellow two surviving team mates along with a surviving Russian Officer and taken to safety as dawn was breaking and vector attack have stopped. Robert was sent to a secret facility of the organization and treated with serums that Illuminati have developed through years that slowed aging and increased healing. His entire body was in sewed shut patches along with his face, becoming truly the patchwork. Serum have given him ability to resist external infection and diseases and simple poisons. One of the Majestic Twelve member, who acts as one of the leaders of the Illuminati approached Robert on his patient bed and introduced himself. He told Robert that he was successful to extract information from the officer and said that the world was in a grave danger against from both a then believed alien invasion and both the now then all powerful Infinitum Corporation who were about to become Metahuman Sect in future. Leader have offered Robert his own agency to rival all, to run as he saw fit and recruit anyone as he saw fit with near unlimited resources to save the world, to which he agreed. Founding Of G-SEC Robert, believing he have now truly seen demonic power at play, decided to form the agency with people who had unbreakable faith in Christianity, and believed it was the end times where Antichrist was born and running the Infinitum Corporation, while demons were about the sweep the world from north to south. He recruited soldiers and commanders from all over the world where his name was already a legend, where people were lining up to join using the networks of Illuminati. He also believed the creatures he witnessed could not be beaten by human power alone and decided to create what would become The Pennant program along with training high tier commanders with The Occulate program.